Learning to breathe
by cintiamcr
Summary: What happens with Alex and Jo between episodes? I'm letting my imagination fill the gaps, starting at 10x07 and finishing at 10x12. Jolex centric, but you'll also see Meredith, Cristina, Stephanie, Jackson, Owen, Callie, April, Richard and Arizona. Rated T just in case.
1. Take a chance on me (10x07)

**Author notes**

* I wrote this right after 10x07, but I wasn't sure it was good enough or relevant enough to be published. After 10x08 though, with that large amount of zero Jolex scenes we got, I decided that I should take the risk. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.

* I don't know how long I'll be writing this, so I'll try to make each chapter whole. And I don't want to write anything that conflicts with what actually happens on the show. I just want to fill the gaps that the episodes are leaving.

* Sorry for any grammar mistakes that I make. English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of these characters. If I did, 10x08 would be just a nightmare.

******* CHAPTER 01 - TAKE A CHANCE ON ME*******

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
_(Take a chance on me - ABBA)

All Alex wanted for that night was be left alone and eat candy watching old scary movies. But he agreed to help Meredith with her Halloween party, so he should open the door and pass candies to the kids of the neighborhood. After doing that two times, he decided it was enough. He turned off the lights, turned on the TV and sit on the couch with the candies left. Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Lights are off!" He yelled, but it didn't work. Whoever it was rang the doorbell again, knocking on the door at the same time, and forcing him to get up.

The last person he expected to see was the girlfriend he'd been pushing away for more than a week. God, she was hot in that fairy costume! But he was still too hurt to just open the door and let her in - not just in his house, but in his life again. He'd been broken so many times that he didn't know if he could do that.

"I was wrong about your dad," she said, the door closed between them. "I made a bad call. I should've let you walk away, but I never would have pushed you towards him if I thought you'd end up hurt. I didn't see it coming. You did. And I'm so sorry. But it was one crappy call. That's all."

He didn't know what to do. He was scared to hell to open that door and take the risk of being hurt one more freaking time, but he loved her and she was trying so hard to make things better... He was a jerk with her and she was still fighting to have him back, like no one ever did before.

* * *

"Get in before the trick-or-treaters think that I'm home."

He opened the door. A little smile came out of Jo's lips. She was so relieved. Things weren't great yet, but that was a step. And she would do anything to make him feel better. Entering the house, she turned off the lights and stood before him. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. All she could hear was the strong beat of her own heart. All she could see was his eyes - those eyes that used to say much more than he was willing to express. She saw his expression going a little softer, just a few seconds before his lips touch hers in a short and sweet kiss. She placed her hands in his neck and looked into his eyes again. With his free hand, he touched her face.

"I missed you", she said.

"I... I'm sorry for..."

"You don't need to..."

"Yes, I do. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"No, you're not. You just suck at communication and act like a child sometimes, but we can work on that. I'm not leaving you alone just because you're in a dark place, Alex. You better not try to push me away ever again, because it's not gonna work, ok?"

He gave her one of his super-hot-half-smiles, that always melted her and she smiled too, kissing him again. This time, a passionate kiss.


	2. Sticking with you (10x07)

**Author notes**

* I wrote this right after 10x07, but I wasn't sure it was good enough or relevant enough to be published. After 10x08 though, with that large amount of zero Jolex scenes we got, I decided that I should take the risk. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of these characters. If I did, it would be called Karev's Anatomy.

******* CHAPTER 02 - STICKING WITH YOU*******

_If that's what it means to love you_  
_If that's what it means to have your back_  
_If that's what it takes to show you_  
_Then I'm in, I'm in_  
(Sticking with you - Addison Road)

He did it. He let her in and he felt good. He didn't know he could love her more than he already did, but he was wrong. Out of all the women he had in his life, no one was like her. With her he didn't have to prove anything, he didn't have to try to be better, to be anyone but his own self. He could never let her go.

He was ready to interrupt that kiss and carry her upstairs like he did in their first time, when the door was opened. It was Meredith. He completely forgot about her. Jo seemed confused, she didn't know anything about the party they were throwing. When the lights were on, he saw she was blushing at the view of his friend's little daughter seeing they kissing.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," said Jo, at the same time when Alex said "Yes". He couldn't blame Meredith or the kids, but he wouldn't lie either.

"Alex!" They both replied while Callie entered the room, followed by Derek with an asleep baby Bailey in his arms and Arizona with Sofia right behind them.

"Hey, you guys! Trick or treats? Oh, nice costume, Wilson."

"Thanks, Dr Torres," said Jo.

"Karev, Wilson."

"Look, Sofia! She is a fairy! Say 'hi' to Tinker Bell," and, turning from the girl to Jo, she added, "You should use this in the PEDS floor someday, don't you think, Karev? Our patients would love her even more." He rolled his eyes while his girlfriend and his boss laughed together.

"Too hot for work," he said.

* * *

"Alex," cried Meredith from the kitchen, "Derek and Arizona will left with the kids, while Callie and I are gonna stay to clean up the house. You two can... do whatever you were doing before. We got it covered."

"Hmm, we could help you."

"What?", said Alex, looking a little disappointed at her.

"I'm not gonna feel confortable to do anything knowing that they are here."

"Cristina sleeps across the hall and it never bothered you."

"It's different when people are sleeping, you jerk. Let's go. If we help them, they will finish faster." While he went to the living room, she felt good to see him talking about sex and complaining about little things. She went to the kitchen and found Dr Grey with her family.

"Bye, Zozo. Help daddy to take care of your little brother, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want the car? Arizona said she can drive me home."

"Yes, I'm sure. There's no need to make her carry Sofia all the way to our place since Callie will be alone."

"Okay. Bye. Good night, Wilson."

"Good night, Dr Shepherd. Bye, Zola", said Jo, turning to Grey. "Can I help you? Alex and Torres are on the living room."

"You can do the dishwasher while I gather the leftovers."

"Okay."

Jo turned on the radio while the two of them started to work on their tasks.

"So, I guess that you two are okay now, right?", asked Grey.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you for... you know."

"I know you think I don't like you, but I do, Wilson. And I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I noticed that there was something wrong with Alex a couple of weeks ago, but I was really overwhelmed with my children, my patients, my research and everything, so I just watched you."

"Uh... I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"I've been observing you whenever I could. If I saw you were about to give up, I'd take over. But I knew you could do it. You didn't give up and I like it. Alex already had enough people giving up without even trying to understand him. You're not one of those, so I can relax of taking care of that big baby and concentrate on the little ones."

They smiled.

"Thank you, dr Grey."

* * *

"No. No grumpy face at me, Alex. You can wait one more hour until you have your house and your girlfriend back."

"What? Did I say anything?"

"No, but I know you. And I'm sure I'm without sex much longer than you, so relax" said Callie, as she climbed on a chair to take off something in the ceiling. "God, now that I'm thinking about it, it's been a really long time."

"Shut up! Your wife is my boss. I don't need to know the details of her private life."

"Well, her private life is none of my business right now. Not that I had sex with someone else. The last time I get pregnant..."

"Zo, say 'goodbye' to Callie and uncle Alex," said Derek, entering the room with his kids.

"Bye, butterfly," said Callie.

"Good bye, my fave girl," said Alex. Even when he was in a not-so-good mood, Zola always made him smile.

As soon as the Shepherd's left the room, Callie went back to her chatty mood.

"What were we talking about?"

"Do we really need to talk?"

"I do. Because I'm happy. I had a good night with my daughter and her mommy, and I am happy about this. It's not a feeling that I had that much since that damn plane crashed, so I gotta talk. You can just listen. Oh, I don't think I said that yet, but I really like you and Wilson."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! You two have a sparkle, you know? She makes you a little less annoying."

"I'm not annoying!"

"Yes, you are. Not always, just sometimes. Like now! Can you believe that one year ago she was trying to flirt with me to scrub in, because you were ignoring her?"

"Well, can you believe that you were the one who told me not to hitting on her?"

"Yes, I didn't remember that. Because of me, she's not only another chick in your bed. Don't let her be, she's one to stick with," she smiled a huge smile. "You're welcome!"

* * *

"Meredith, are you ready?" Torres called from the living room. Grey was finishing with the kitchen, while the other woman waited for her at the door. Alex and Jo, who where sitting together in the couch, get up and went to her at the same time as Grey.

"Ready."

"I was thinking, I don't really need my car to go to hospital tomorrow, so you can just leave me at home and take it."

"You can borrow my car, if you want, Dr Grey. I'm gonna spend the night here, anyway. I can take a ride with Alex tomorrow, right?" said Jo, as Grey thought about Torres's offer.

"Thank you. But I think I'll go with Callie. If one of you need to go to the hospital earlier, you'll need both cars. She won't use hers anyway."

"So, let's go," said Torres. "Bye, you two."

"Bye," said the two of them in unison.

"So, good bye, Alex," said Grey, giving him a hug. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Good bye, Wilson," she gave her a hug too and the two of them smiled. They had a really good time talking in the kitchen. Grey was nothing like the Medusa that she and her friends used to think and Jo could totally see why she was Alex's best friend. Alex seemed to notice the proximity of them, since he asked right after Grey left.

"Since when you two act like friends?", he said, as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because you used to think that she didn't like you and didn't like you with me. Which is stupid, because she never let pass one single opportunity to say that I should be with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I think she likes me now. And I like her. Do this bother you?"

"Not at all. I mean, she is part of my life too, so I'm glad that you two can get along so well."

"I'm glad too. Now... Why are we talking about your friends when we could talk about us?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Maybe. But you can always shut me up with a kiss, if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Otherwise, I can talk about how difficult it will be to take these wings off by myself, I think I'll need some help, but I don't know-"

They were in front of his room when he silenced her. She was happy that after those three awful weeks they were back to normal, that the crise didn't cause any permanent damage to their relationship. If anything, it could bring them closer. They knew each other better now. She learned how to handle his dark and twisty moments, and he learned - she hoped - that he could rely on her. That's what she was thinking when he closed the door behind them, stopped the kiss and, with his eyes and his voice, said those three words.

"I love you."

**Author notes**

* I love all of Jolex scenes, but I also love Alex and Jo interacting with other people. Despite what happened in that crappy 10x08, my favorite friendship in the show is Meredith and Alex and I want her to be friends with Jo too. Also, I love Callie. Her interactions with Alex are always so great, and she was with him and Jo in their first scene together, so I thought it would be funny to include them. What do you think?

* I wanted to finish with a "I love you too", but I still hope that we get to see Jo saying that for the first time and, as I said before, I don't wanna write anything that conflicts with the actual story, so I had to drop it.


	3. Broken and beautiful

**Author notes:** Chapter named after a song by Mark Schultz.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of these characters. If I did, none of the Jolex scenes would be cut.

*******CHAPTER 3 - BROKEN AND BEAUTIFUL*******

_It's beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_Come as you are_  
_Surrender your heart_  
_Broken and beautiful_  
(Broken and beautiful - Mark Schultz)

It was 5:30AM when Jo woke up. Not that she had sleep that much. She just decided it was time to get up. She was a light sleeper and Alex had had a very turbulent night. It was weird, since he used to sleep well anywhere or anytime. What did she miss in those two weeks when he wasn't talking to her? Trying not to make much noise, she took a shower, dressed up and went downstairs.

Jo was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, when she heard Alex and Yang.

"You two don't have that kind of telepathy? You do everything together," it was Alex's voice. Jo didn't know for sure what they were talking about, but she suspected it has something to do with Grey.

"Well, we used to," replied Yang.

"Good morning!" said Jo, heading towards Alex and kissing him.

"Uh, we have food. Your girlfriend can cook, Alex! How I didn't know that before?," said Yang, while heading to the stove. "She should live here. You should live here, Wilson."

"Don't let my omelets fool you, Dr Yang. It's the only thing I do that is barely edible."

"Oh, that's a shame. I have to go. Any of you want a ride?"

"No, thanks," said the two of them.

"So," said Jo as soon as she saw that they were alone, "did you sleep well?"

"Why?"

"You were tossing and turning in bed all night."

"I don't remember. Sorry if it bothered you," that conversation was a little bit weird. Jo had a feeling that Alex was trying too hard to not to be deffensive and face this as a normal question, but she knew him better. She was frustrated. She didn't want be walking on thin ice with him. They knew each other for one year now, they used to be able to talk for hours.

"No, it didn't. I was wondering if it was my fault." This seemed to disarm him. It had bothered her, but she didn't want him to feel unconfortable in his own bed. And she did thought that it could be her fault, even though it was a remote possibility.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering, because you always sleep as a log. Unless you are having nightmares."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay." For a few seconds, they just ate, without saying anything. Then, she broke the silence. "I had nightmares the three nights after that big storm. All mixed up. Heather, Jason, the tree, babies dying..."

"Yeah? Why you never said anything?"

"I didn't see the point. And right after those nights I became so busy and tired studying for my intern exam that I forgot."

Silence. Again.

"I had a nightmare this night. It's not the first one since..." He paused, looking at the cup of coffee he had in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Just... My mom screaming... She used to scream at night, and I never knew if it was him hitting her or the voices in her head."

"Oh, Alex... I'm sorry for bring this up." Jo stopped to eat and her hand touched his arm. She felt really sorry. What was she thinking? She felt like she had manipulated him to said things that he didn't want and now he had that sad look in his eyes. She wanted to hug him... Well, she actually could hug him. She got up and went to his side of the kitchen island. Sitting on his lap, she continued. "I didn't mean to make you remember those things."

"I said don't worry, okay? It's not your fault."

"Well, I feel like it is. All of this."

"It's not. And none of this matters now. Let's go? We're getting late."

"Let's go."

**Author Notes:**

* I keep thinking about the first few days after they get back together and I'm frustrated that we'll never get to know this for sure. Alex was still hurt (and Camilla said in an interview that she will discover that he is not really happy) and she would keep trying to make him feel better. But I think that it wouldn't be too easy for her to know when he needed to be pushed to say something and when he needed to be left alone. What do you think?

* There's a poll in my profile about what character I should put interacting with Alex and Jo. Meredith, Cristina and, maybe, Arizona and Jackson are the obvious choices, but I also like Callie and April, and I want to know your opinion.


	4. Between the lines

**Author notes:**

* THANK YOU for the reviews! I already wrote some stuff, but it's my first time with fanfics and my first time writing in English, and all feedbacks are really appreciated.

* Please, vote on my poll about what characters should interact more with Alex and Jo. It's on my profile.

* Chapter named after a song by Sara Bareilles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, Mark and Lexie would be alive.

*******CHAPTER 04 - BETWEEN THE LINES*******

_Leave unsaid unspoken_  
_Eyes wide shut unopened_  
_You and me_  
_Always between the lines_  
(Between the lines - Sara Bareilles)

"I'll send a nurse to monitor him every half hour. If his blood pressure stay still during the day, we can take him back to surgery tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr Karev."

Alex walked out of his patient room taking a canola bar from his pocket. It wasn't even 8 AM and he was exhausted already. The night was tough and he'd slept only a couple of hours in the on call room before one of the kids have an emergency. He was ready to go home, he just needed to wait for Robbins. She stopped at the nurses station when he saw Jo coming on his way.

"Hey. Here you are."

"Kepner gave me a few minutes. How are you? I feel like we didn't see each other for a decade."

"I'm tired. Are you in the ER today? Your few minutes are enough for a coffee?"

"Yes, I think so." Just then, her pager bipped. "Oh, I don't think so." She read it. "'Come now and bring someone from PEDS.'. Can you come or should I find Robbins?"

"I'll go. Edwards?"

"Yes?"

"Ask a nurse to check on Collin's BP every half hour. Go monitor my post-ops and if anything go wrong, call Robbins, she should be here any minute. I'll take this emergency and go home."

"Got it."

Thirty seconds later, they got to the elevator. This was the first time they were alone since they get to the hospital after the conversation in the kitchen three days ago. She probably was thinking that he was avoiding her, but it wasn't true. Things went crazy after Halloween, thanks to the parents that let their children eat all sorts of junk foods in the parties.

"When will your turn end today?"

"Tomorrow. 7 a.m."

"Damn it. I forgot how it sucks to be a resident." Putting his hands on her hips, he brought her close and was about to kiss her when the door opened and someone entered. Next time, he would skip small talk.

* * *

"Thank God you're here, Karev. I couldn't find Arizona and I thought you've left already."

"I was about to leave," said Alex as he, Jo and April got the trauma gowns.

The three of them got to the entrance just in time for the ambulance arrival.

"Claire Lee, 9 years old. Bitten by a dog in her abdomen and neck."

Nicole, the paramedic, filled them in with the details. If she hadn't said that the girl was 9, Jo would've taken her as a 6, so little and thin she was. And the dog made a great damage. The kid was bleeding a lot, and her mom, who didn't stop scream and cry, had some injuries too.

"It's all my fault. She was scared. She hates dogs and I told her that it could feel the fear and it would be worse, so she panicked and... It's my fault. Don't let my girl die, please!"

"Ma'am," said Jo, "come with me and tell me what happened. You have a cut in your head, it may need stitches"

"No, I don't care about me, I just want to see if my daughter is okay."

"She is in the best hands."

"You know, I always enourage my children to face their fears. She is my third. The oldest is 18, she went to college this year. She was afraid of heights and she wanted to drive all the way from here to Florida. But at the end, she was able to get on a plane. Fear doesn't do any good." The woman seemed to have forgoten about Claire for a few seconds. "But... My Claire. She was always so tiny. I should've brought her a dog when he was a baby. And now I'm scared of lose my little girl. You see how ironic it is? How is she supposed to face this fear again?"

"She will. Alright? You need to be strong and face your fear now and she's gonna know that she can count on you when she needs."

Jo knew very well how it was to be a little girl bitten by an animal and don't have anyone to help her get through it. That girl was lucky to have that mom. She worked on the injuries of the woman for a couple of minutes before Alex called her.

"Wilson, come here. We're gonna need more hands."

"Okay. Leah! Can you...?"

"Sure."

* * *

"How can I help?" Asked Jo, as soon as she got on Trauma Room 1.

"Call the OR," said Alex. "And go scrub in. When I get there, I'm gonna need someone to hold this bleeding."

Alex was getting impatient. The girl was bleeding too much and he was sure that the bite had reached an organ.

"Murphy!"

"Yes, Dr Karev?"

"Ask the mom if she knows what's the blood type of the girl."

"Okay." A few seconds later, she came with the answer. "She thinks it's AB positive, but she's not sure."

"It's not enough. Call blood bank and ask two units of O neg to the OR Wilson just booked."

"Right away."

"Kepner, how are you doing with the neck? I need to get this kid to the OR right now."

"Just a second... Got it."

"Finally. Let's go!"

"Damn it, I need another resident to help Murphy."

"Murphy, page Edwards. She's on my service today."

* * *

It was almost lunchtime when they left the OR and updated Claire's mom. Jo was hungry already and she could tell that Alex and Kepner felt the same.

"Nice work in there, Wilson. These residents are good, aren't they, Karev? We are good teachers."

"I am. Don't know about you."

Jo smiled at Kepner's face. She had the opportunity to see the two of them working together a couple of times before and she always thought they were funny. It was the weirdest friendly relationship she'd seen - even weirder than Alex and Yang.

"So, let's grab lunch? I'm starving," said Alex.

"You're always starving. I wish I could, but I have an appointment with Matthew in one hour. She can go, though."

"Well, I can't say that I'm eager to eat with you, I was just being polite instead of just ask my girlfriend's boss to give her a break."

"Thank you, Alex! You're always so nice."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her.

"I miss all of us eating together in the cafeteria. Life as a resident was crazy, but some things can get more complicated once we grow up," she paused and turned to Jo, "Thirty minutes, Wilson. I'm gonna need you there with Murphy when I go."

"I'll be there."

Kepner took the stairs as they headed to the elevator. This time, Alex didn't waste time and as soon as the door was closed, he give her a kiss.

"You know, you look hot when you're pulling an appendix out of a kid." She laughed.

"I thought you should be paying attention to what I was doing, not how I looked."

"I was. I'm good enough to look at all of you at the same time." As he said this, his right hand was slipping beneath her top.

"Alex..." She stopped him. "You know that there's on call rooms where we can do that, if you're not so starving anymore. This walls have ears. And eyes, a mouth, a Twitter account..."

"I almost died in this place three years ago. I think I earned the right to do anything I want here," he resumed to kiss her, just to be interrupted again.

"Wait, hold on. You almost died?" Just then the door opened. She hoped that he didn't drop the subject, she was really curious.

"I got shot. I told you, remember? When you saw my scar?" He held her hand, heading to the cafeteria.

"Oh. You didn't tell me any details. I've heard something about a shooting in the hospital, but no one around here likes to talk about it."

"It isn't a very pleasant memory. People died. Eleven. Two of them were third years, like I was. They're April and Jackson's best friends or whatever."

"Really? Wow! You and Jackson weren't friends yet? I mean, if the guy who died was his best friend, it must've been your friend too."

"Nope. Actually, I had my own reasons to hate that guy, but none of us used to like any of them, they came because of the merge with the old Mercy West. The girl who died was kind of my friend, though."

"And by 'kind of' you mean you had sex with her. God, with the amount of exes you have here, I'm glad I'm not jealous..."

"No, I didn't... Ok, almost. And she is dead. Why would you be jealous?"

"Is this your ex-girlfriend who died? You told me about this girl once, but I guess I was too drunk to remember what exactly happened."

"That was Mer's sister. She died in the place crash."

"Lexie Grey? You dated Lexie Grey? I mean, she is a legend! If she was half as brilliant as everybody says, I'm sad that I didn't get to know her."

"She had photographic memory."

"Oh, that says a lot. I remember Heather and Shane talking about her after a surgery with Shepherd. Again, I'm glad I'm not the jealous type."

"Again, you can't be jealous of someone who died. Meredith said that Shepherd had a hard time after Brooks's death, because he lost her two favorites within an year."

"And you lost an almost-sex-friend in a shooting and an ex in a plain crash. Not in the same year, but still."

"Yeah... I'm not the luckiest guy of the world. You should run while you can."

"No way," she said with a smile. "It's kinda scary but, you know, one of the things I learned today was that, sometimes, trying to run from our fears just makes things worse, so you're stuck with me."

"Too bad."

**Author notes:**

* I didn't like this chapter. I wanted to write them at the surgery, but I suck at medical stuff. I have next chapter almost ready, it's better than this one, I promise.

* I miss Lexie. Against most of the fans, who only get to like Jo because of Alex, I liked her since the first scene, because she reminded me of Lexie. I think they could be good friends.

* Yes, I know that this thing about jealously of dead people can lead the thoughts to "someone" who had the best sex of her life with a freaking ghost on season 5. No, I didn't do this on purpose. I just needed to follow that path to have the conclusion I wanted, about that guilty complex that makes Alex think that everything is his fault, but I think it's too soon to talk about the girl who tried to kill herself, the one who had cancer or the one who stealed his job. Depending on how long I keep writing, I plan to bring this topic back.


	5. Take me away (10x08)

******Author notes:**

* I'm sorry, I planned to publish it before last night's episode, but I couldn't finish it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, Alex and Meredith would never fight.

*******CHAPTER 05 - TAKE ME AWAY*******

_So take me away, just for today_  
(Take me away - Oasis)

"Thank you for taking my side," said Cristina when Alex sat with her at the attending's lounge. "I overheard."

"I did not take your side. I just said what I was thinking. And what were you thinking when you said that she wasn't a good doctor? You know she is. Now she's acting like an arrogant bitch, which is nothing like the Meredith we know."

"That was not what I said. I said...", she took a breath. "Whatever. I don't wanna fight with you too."

"I'm not fighting. I'm trying to understand why you two went from Twisted Sisters to enemies in a few weeks."

"We're not enemies. And why do you even care?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. You two are my family, ok? I can't not care."

"Oh, this is sweet. Definitely, I have to find you a new nickname. Evil Spawn doesn't suit you anymore."

He rolled his eyes and got up to take some coffee, when he saw Jo standing at the door.

"Hey. Come here. Are you up to Joe's tonight? I need a beer."

"Yes, please! I so need a beer."

"Bad day?" he said, taking her hand.

"You have no idea."

"That makes two of us." Cristina groaned and Alex corrected himself." Three. Go change your clothes and meet me at the lobby in fifteen, okay?"

"Okay," she gave him a peck in the lips and crossed the room back to the door.

"Do you wanna come?" said Alex, turning to Cristina.

"No, thanks. I have to figure out a way to save that baby without Mer's printer."

"Good luck."

* * *

Hand in hand with her boyfriend, Jo took a deep breath as soon as they got out of the hospital. The cold air made her feel a little lighter, after such an overwhelming day.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I scrubed in with Dr Bailey, and she was... I don't know. Dr Warren switched with Dr Knox to be on surgery with her, and she freaked out. She made me re-scrub just because we were talking."

"Wasn't she jealous of you? Maybe she thought you were hitting on her husband."

For half a second, Jo thought that he was the one jealous - which wouldn't surprise her, considering how overprotective he used to be.

"No! Of course not. Actually, we were talking about their wedding."

"Oh, that day... I'm ready to get that drunk again."

"Me too," she laughed. "I still can't believe that we ended the night at the room of a total stranger."

"I still can't believe we didn't have sex there." She slapped his arm. "Ouch!"

"You didn't like me, remember?"

"Who told you that? I liked you. You were the only intern that I felt I could trust with my patients."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You were the one who didn't like me."

"Because you were an ass."

"Oh, thanks. Anyway, you were hot in that black dress. We could've saved months."

"Don't you dare to tell me you didn't enjoyed my friendship during those months."

"I did. But now we're still friends and we have the sex. Much better."

"Jerk!"

"And that's the appreciation I receive for making you laugh."

"I can compensate you later, jerk."

"Deal. I'll make you pay."

* * *

"So, why did your day suck?" Sitting side by side in a corner table in the bar, they ordered two beers and resumed the conversation.

"Meredith decided she should make justice to her old nickname."

"Medusa? Why?"

"She had a fight with Cristina. It's been, I don't know, three or four weeks. They are crazy and I find myself in the middle of it, because I'm friends with both of them and I had a surgery with her today."

"Oh, this is bad. And it's sad that a friendship ends like that."

"It's not the end. They're together literally since day one, it's the longest relationship I've ever seen. Mer is upset, but she's gonna forgive."

"How do you know?"

Because she was Meredith Grey, the best friend anyone could have in that hospital. He knew that better than anyone else.

"I know." Curling her hair in his fingers, he decided that a kiss were the best way to change the subject. "So, are you hungry or you wanna go already? With you and Cristina spending most of the time at work, I don't think I have food at home."

"I'm hungry. And I don't have food in my place either."

He asked the waiter for the menu and she was about to get up when Jackson and Stephanie arrived.

"Hey, you guys," said Stephanie. "Can we sit here?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "Suit yourselves. I'm ordering something to eat."

"And I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll go with you," said Stephanie, kissing her boyfriend a briefly 'good bye'.

"Why can't they go alone?" Jo heard Jackson ask as soon as they left the table.

* * *

"It's been a while since I saw you two here for the last time," said Stephanie.

"Well... You know why."

"Glad that things are better now."

"Me too. You have no idea... I thought this first week would be a fireproof, but it was fine. Not perfect, because I think that there's still something bothering him. It's a little frustrating, but I can live with that for now."

"Do you think he don't trust you?"

"No. He trusts me. I know that. I think he's not used to have someone who really cares about him. Besides Grey, Yang or Robbins, but it's not the same."

"Speaking of Grey, did he told you?"

"About the surgery? I didn't know you were there."

"I wish I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Because I was supposed to take her side."

"And you took his? You taking Alex's side is remarkable."

"He was right. And I'm screwed."

"Either way, you would upset one of our bosses."

"But she was my attending today."

"Fair point. I'll tell him to pay your first beer. Are you done?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"I'm not talking about this anymore."

Talk to his girlfriend about a bad day was one thing; Alex was making an effort to share things with her and he trusted that she wouldn't help to spread the news about his best friends's fight. But making this a bar conversation including Jackson and Stephanie was too much. Fortunatelly, Jo seemed to understand him.

"So, what about you, Jackson? Tell me at least one of us had a good day," she said.

"Not good, but not as bad as yours. I watched Shepherd in a surgery."

"You watched? This is what you do now? What about your own surgeries?" Alex asked.

"I had only one today, but my patient got the flu. Shepherd gave me a lesson about teaching and letting the residents work."

"Leah told us," Stephanie and Jo said at the same time.

"Following Sloan's footsteps? Murphy is good." asked Alex.

"I didn't mean to do that. I think I need to relax. And spend less time in the board and more in the O.R."

"It's the price that you pay for own a hospital."

They ate and talked for almost two hours, then Alex and Jackson decided it was time to go.

"We have to go now, because you, miss, didn't sleep tonight and you have lots to do tomorrow," said Jackson.

"Oh, yeah. If Grey doesn't ask for another resident. Are you sure you can't ask her to keep me?"

"I could, but it isn't my job. I'm sorry."

"Fine. Bye, Jo. Bye, Alex."

"Ready?" Alex asked at the dozy Jo sitting by his side. "You are drunk."

"So are you."

"I'm not. I drank only two beers and I stopped one hour ago."

"Really? I didn't notice that."

"I knew that one of us would have to drive and I didn't think I should trust you."

"Definitelly, you made the right decision. Thank you."

"So, you wanna come home with me? I can leave you in your apartment, if you want."

"Only if you stay there. I have a debt with you, remember?"

**Author notes:**

* Both Alex and Jo had a crappy day in 10x08 and they deserved a beer, a light conversation and some sex at the end of the night, right? I know it's nothing big, but I like to write trivial stuff, because those we never see it on screen.

* Thank you for the reviews and the votes on the poll (if you didn't vote yet, it's still open). For those who asked for Cristina, Jackson and Stephanie, here they are. About Meredith, I love all of their interactions and I'm eager to write it, but I'll wait for the next episode, to see how things are between them.

* Yesterday's episode and the promos for the next one left plenty of room for fic writers, didn't it? I have some ideas already, but if anyone have suggestions, I'll be glad to read them.


	6. Next to me (10x09)

**Author notes:**

* Chapter named after a song by Emeli Sandé.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

*******CHAPTER 06 - NEXT TO ME*******

_I know there's no need for me to panic_  
_Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_  
(Next to me - Emeli Sandé)

"Black or blue?"

Jo took two outfits from her wardrobe and showed them both to Alex, who was stretched in her bed. She was nervous. The morning after, she would testify in a trial that could ruin Torres's career. She remembered exactly what had happened that day, four months earlier, when they had a complication with a patient. She knew exactly what she had to say. Mistakes can happen with anyone. Jo felt really sorry for the guy who lost both of his legs, but she knew it wasn't Torres's fault and she was determined to help her boss to get out of this.

"I don't see much difference, but I like you in blue."

Even with the tension, she smiled. Alex was being more supportive than she could ever ask, even when he couldn't help so much. Like now.

"I'm gonna wear the black one."

"What?"

"I know you. You probably think that I look hot in the blue one."

"You can look hot on a burqa. Actually, the black one kinda looks like a burqa."

"So, this is it. Black. Give me that," she asked, pointing to the bag in the chair at the other side of the bed. He pulled her by the hand, causing her to land in the bed with the clothes between them.

"Alex!"

"Come on, you're too tense. You need to relax."

He took the clothes and put them in the chair, while she adjusted herself in the bed, sitting in front of him with her legs crossed.

"I feel so bad for Torres. I keep thinking... What if I had checked at him earlier?"

"It's not your fault. It's not hers either."

"Well, I hope the juror see that. And I hope that I don't screw everything for her," said Jo with a sigh.

"Come here." He got up, sitting with his back against the headboard, and brought her closer. "You'll be fine. You're strong and smart, you know what to say. Just relax, okay?"

"Thank you. Have I said today how amazing you are?"

"Stop it."

"I know, you don't know how to receive compliments, but I have to say it. Seriously. I never had someone taking care of me like you do. It feels good."

He smiled and she couldn't resist to that look he had in his eyes. He was pretty bad with words, but his eyes used to do a good work - even though she wasn't sure if he knew that. They were saying that he would always take care of her. Like he did since they first met.

Slowly, she kissed him. He kissed her back, removing her ponytail and running his fingers through her hair. Then, he kissed her neck on the right side, went back to her lips and to the left side. She felt relaxing already.

"I think I know how to help you relieve all this tension." He unbuttoned her top.

"You do?"

"You doubt?"

"Not at all."

**Author notes:**

* Short chapter. This is not what I was planning but cute Jolex is never too much, right?


	7. Like yesterday (10x09)

**Author notes:** Again, thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate all of them.

* I don't always write this fast, but I'm really excited about this. This chapter is different, more introspective and more focused on Jo than Alex. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

*******CHAPTER 07 - LIKE YESTERDAY*******

_I remember like yesterday I_  
_Carried a heart without hope_  
(Like yesterday - Colbie Caillat)

"Go," it was all Alex needed to hear before he left the courtroom less than a minute after his girlfriend. He should thank Owen later. Callie was his friend and Arizona probably could use his support, but they both had other people there to look out for them. Jo only had one and he would never leave her alone. This was his thing: take care of the people he loved. She was trying to look confident, but he knew she was nervous. The way she looked at him when she was leaving the room told him that she was about to fall apart and he didn't know if it was all about this trial or if there was something else.

They spent the night together in her apartment. After sex, a glass of wine and a chocolate bar, she was finally able to relax and fell sleep in his arms while watching a romantic comedy that she'd probably watched a thousand times before. Something about a thirteen girl who suddenly woke up in her thirties. He thought that it was stupid and under normal circumstances, he would tease her for being so cheesy. This time, though, he pretended to be paying attention.

Something she said before sleep came to his mind. "I hate courts." He was wondering when and why she'd been on a court before and if it has something to do with the frustrated look she had when the judge stopped her explanation about the case. He thought he was about to find out, when he oppened the courtroom door. Except that she wasn't there.

* * *

"I messed up. Again." Jo blamed herself for not being able to defend Torres against all those tricky questions. That lawyer... It was much worse than the last time. But now she was a grown up, she should've expected this. But she didn't. Definitely, she wasn't ready for that.

She felt tears coming up to her eyes - tears were always there, everytime she was nervous or mad. She needed some air. She knew that Alex would probably be right behind her, but she couldn't stand one more minute between those oppressive walls. He would probably think that she was on the bathroom, and she would text him once she was outside.

She only forgot one thing: The media. Once she opened the first door, the one that separate the private area from the common area, she saw a dozen of journalists standing right there, leaving no room for anyone who tried to pass. They seemed disappointed to see her instead of someone more important, but the calmness didn't last, because someone yelled that she was a witness in Travis Reed's case and all the buzz started again. Without turning back, Jo tried to find the doorknob behind her. No success. Then, she heard the door opening and she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"Alex!" Relief was all she felt. He pulled her by the arm and then she was back inside. The oppressive walls were still there, but they were better than those journalists. One more time, she felt sorry for Torres. If a witness was getting so much attention, she wondered how worse this could be for the defendant.

Alex led her to the nearest bench and sat by her side.

"Why the hell you didn't wait for me?"

"I couldn't wait, I needed to get some air."

"I was right behind you. It took me longer to find out that you weren't at the bathroom and come after you than it would take for you wait."

"I'm sorry."

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am? I messed things up and I will never forgive myself if she lose her license."

"You didn't mess anythig up. Why do you think so?"

"It wouldn't be the first time..." She couldn't hold the tears as her mind was full of memories. Fifteen years ago. Her foster sister was raped by their math teacher. The girl talked to the social worker and the guy had to defend himself before the judge. She was the only ocular witness, but she hadn't seen that much, so her testimony wasn't enough. The evidences weren't enough and the judge declared the guy innocent. She and the other girl had to move to another foster home and another school, far away from there and from each other.

For all those years, she put that memory on a hidden corner of her mind and never visited it. It wasn't the only hidden memory, there was plenty of them. That's what she did to survive. She focused in her goals and in the good things. That's how she conquered the life she had now. A normal life, friends, a career, a good job and a boyfriend who loved her - and right now had a concerned look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You can tell me you don't wanna talk about whatever it is, but you can't say that it's nothing."

If she wasn't feeling so suffocated by all of that, she would've smiled at the irony of that brief conversation. Since they first met, she had opened herself to him. She cried in front of him the first day she was on his service. She vented at him in the middle of the hall about a patient she was told more than once to just discharge. She told him about her crappy childhood. And all this before she could consider him as her friend. She didn't know why, but looking back, even when he was just the mean attending who used to sleep with interns, she felt safer to open herself up with him than she used to feel with her colleagues. Then he become her friend and ultimately her boyfriend and she was the one who was always speaking and asking questions. She always trusted. She still did, she just wasn't ready to talk about this yet. She promised herself that someday she would tell him everything. Someday.

"I don't want to talk. Not now."

**Author notes:**

* Camilla said once in an interview that Jo was abused and they would bring this topic later in the season. When I read that she would be testifying, this idea came to my mind. What if Callie wasn't the only one having flashbacks? I think it could be a interesting storyline at this point. Besides, I love "supportive and overprotective Alex" even more than I love "regular Alex".


	8. Not today (10x09)

**Author notes:**

* Sorry for the delay, this week was tough. Zero time to write and zero inspiration.

* Chapter named after a song by Kelly Clarkson.

*******CHAPTER 08 - NOT TODAY*******

_Will someone ever get my twisted heart, my ways_  
_I guess not today_  
(Not today - Kelly Clarkson)

"Jo... Jo!"

It was half past one in the morning when Alex woke up with a scream coming from the other side of his bed.

"What? Alex? What happened?"

"I am the one asking this question. You were screaming. What happened?"

"I was what? Oh my God, I... I'm sorry. I think I have a nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She didn't hear him, she was just staring at nowhere. "Jo?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. Go back to sleep, you have a lot to do tomorrow. I'm gonna get some water and I'll sleep on the couch. I don't wanna bother you again."

"Shut up! Do you really think I'm letting you sleep on the couch? Stay here, I'll be right back."

Three minutes later, he was back in the room with her water. She was sitting in the same position she was before, but she seemed to trying to wipe her eyes. She was crying.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Now, tell me what happened. You've been acting weird since this afternoon." In the back of his mind, he played all that day again. Or, at least, the moments when they were together. Hunt gave a day off to everybody who was testifying, so their time together was a little less than on a regular day. She didn't seem disturbed when he left her apartment to the hospital before the trial, but she freaked out when she left the court. She said she didn't want to talk, that she was fine, but then Torres left the room crying and she started to cry too. He heard Hunt asking what was going on and Meredith, who had just arrived, saying that maybe she had PMS. As he glanced at her, she replied "well, that's what happens to me, it's completely normal, you should know". Yeah, he knew it was normal. So normal that Jo had it one week before. At all this, Jo just said she wanted to go.

He left her in his house and went back to the hospital to finish his shift. When he came back, she was sleeping. She never stayed at his house if she was too asleep to wait for him awake - except for those three days when he was coming home too late. But it wasn't late when he came today and she was sleeping. He chose to believe that it wasn't a big deal, but now she had a nightmare and was acting weird again. She'd had nightmares before and she always told him what were they about. She used to tell him everything he was willing to hear before shut her up with a kiss.

"It's nothing. Let's go back to sleep, okay?"

She laid down again, turning her back to him. He sighed and laid down too, with his right hand resting in her waist, but he couldn't sleep for another hour.

* * *

Alex left his fifth surgery, glad that all of his patients were doing well. It was the second day of Callie's trial; the next day should be the last and then his life could go back to normal, without having to cover most of Arizona's surgeries. Even though he was a fellow yet, he has more proximity to her than the other pediatric surgeons, and she trusted him better than anyone else. It was good, he knew that. But he was tired, anyway. He was ready to go home, he just wanted to find Jo to see if she wanted to go with him.

He was still worried about her. That morning, she had to get up earlier than usual, to catch up on the cases she'd missed in her day off, and every time they saw each other during the day, one of them was too busy to stop. He knew she was with Kepner, and apparently, their day in the ER was as busy as his without his boss. After check the residents room, he found her at the nurses station.

"He's stable. Get me those labs, and we'll see if we need to do anything right now," said Hunt.

"Ok," she said.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you all day. Are you coming with me?" Alex said. She looked at the tablet in her hands.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm staying here tonight."

"I didn't know you were on call."

"I wasn't. But I missed a whole day, so I have to compensate," she said, still not looking at him. "Gotta go, I have to check on this patient for Dr Hunt."

"Fine, but..." She wasn't listening, already running away.

"Just for the record, I didn't ask her to stay," said Hunt. Alex didn't reply, still looking at her direction. "Is she okay? I mean, yesterday she seemed a little disturbed."

"Yeah. She's... I don't know. Maybe I should stay too. Any kids in the pit?"

"No," Hunt sighed. "Go home, Karev. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Will you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know..."

"You're saving my ass covering for Robbins these days, I can take care of your girlfriend while you take a rest."

"Thanks, sir."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, as she entered the ladies bathroom and saw Jo sitting on the floor.

"Hiding from Alex," Jo replied. Her friend raised an eyebrow at her. "He's worried. I freaked out at the court yesterday, then I had a nightmare tonight and he wants to know what is that about."

"And what is that about?"

"Not a big deal. That place gave me some flashbacks. Things that I don't like to remember. I don't wanna tell you either, sorry."

"Okay. You don't need to tell me, but you realize that what you're doing is exactly the same thing he did to you a few weeks ago, right?"

"Ugh! You're not helping. I'll be fine, I just need one night and I'll talk to him," she took Stephanie's hand and lifted up. "I have a patient."

Jo went to her patient, then back to the ER, then to another patient and the night went off without her even notice. She didn't think about what had bothered her and she thought those memories were finally back where they belonged. But everything changed when Hunt told her that Alex was looking for her.

"The results were clean, I discharged Mrs Lane. She was the last one."

"Good. I think you can go now, Wilson. Just go check with Karev before, he stopped by a few minutes ago."

"Do you want me to come tonight? I know things will be a little crazier than normal until the trial finishes and I can afford some more hours." She couldn't believe she was doing that. In fact, she really liked the night shift, and work with Hunt and Kepner. But the real reason she was offering to anticipate her next shift was that she wasn't ready yet to talk.

Hunt thought for a little before answer her. She was sure he would reject her offer, but he didn't.

"Well, if you want to, I don't think I already have a resident to be here this night."

"Okay, I'll be here."

She turned back, only to see Stephanie right there, listening to their conversation.

"Jo..."

One more day. One more day, the trial would be over and things would go back to normal. One more day and maybe he would forget and stop worrying about her. Maybe he would believe when she says she is fine. Maybe she wouldn't hate herself for lying when she says she is fine. Maybe she wouldn't hate herself for not being as strong as she wanted to be to forget those bad things forever.

"Tomorrow."

**Author notes:**

* Thank you all for reading and special thanks to XoxMountainGirlxoX, who gave me the idea for this chapter. I wanted to continue what I did last chapter, I just didn't know what. I'm still not so sure, it's hard to imagine Jo hiding something from Alex, she's always so outspoken. I'll write one more chapter to finish this, then I can move on and write about all that cuteness we saw in last episode - at least, until I have more reasons to explore her dark past again. Your reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. And, please, don't forget to vote at my poll about the other characters in the show. It's on my profile. I brought Owen in this chapter because I love him almost as much as I love Alex and I like them together. But my plans include more Cristina and Meredith, as some of you asked.


	9. Will you still love me tomorrow? (10x09)

**Author notes:**

* I'M SORRY! I wanted to update a week ago, but I had a hard week and I couldn't find the right way to write this chapter. It's longer than usual, but I wanted to finish this part of the story. Next chapter: Thanksgiving. Even if I can't keep the pace with the show, I'll be following the episodes. And after seeing the sneak-peek for 10x11, I think we can use more happy Jolex.

* I'm working on some improvements for the last chapter, thanks to XoxMountainGirlxoX, who gave me some tips about my writing. As I said before, English is not my first language and I still have some issues to work on. So I apologize for anything wrong that I possibly write. If anyone have any suggestion, feel free to tell me.

* Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Alex would never be hurt again.

* Chapter named after a song by Amy Winehouse.

*******CHAPTER 09 - WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW*******

_I like to know that your love_  
_Is love I can be sure of_  
(Will you still love me tomorrow - Amy Winehouse)

"Wilson, you're scrubbing in with us, come on," called Kepner, as they ran to get the patient to the OR in time to save his life. It was Jo's third consecutive shift in the ER and she was starting to get used to it, but she knew it had to be the last one. She had considered trauma as her specialty, but it wasn't time to pick one yet, so she should be back to the regular rotation schedule soon.

It was the morning of the fourth day - the day when the juror would reveal their verdict in Torres's trial. She knew that some of the doctors, including Kepner and Yang, whom she was assisting in that moment, and including Alex, would be at the court that afternoon. Then, hopefully, all the mess that the trial brought to the hospital would be really over and all the doctors would be back to their routines.

Besides, she was really sick of hiding. She realizes that this person wasn't her. She always said what she had to say. But she never had someone as close as Alex. Some things in her past shouldn't be allowed to come back, risking to hurt her again and the ones she loved. So unfair!

They went to the OR and after half an hour, Kepner and Yang were able to stabilize the patient, a young man whose bike was crashed by a drunk driver.

"Thank, God! Wilson, help Dr Yang with the lungs, I'll look at his abdomen," Kepner commanded.

Jo switched places with her, and twenty minutes later, Yang noticed her for the first time.

"Ponytail! I haven't seen you in the last couple of days," said Yang. "Suction, please. You and Alex didn't have another fight, did you? He's all grumpy again."

"No, we're fine," she wouldn't tell details about her life to two of her bosses during a surgery. "It's just work, it's been a busy week."

"Good. When I heard you screaming two nights ago, I was afraid that you're turning into one of his crazy chicks," Yang's voice sounded bored.

"Cristina..." said Kepner, apparently, trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's true. Everybody knows. Damn it! There's another bleeding. Help me here."

It took them a few minutes to find the source of the bleeding and stop it.

Jo had heard Alex mention those _crazy chicks_ more than once, but he didn't tell her anything specific about them. Now that was someone else talking about it, she was curious, though she felt a little bad for want to talk about him at the same time she didn't want talk to him. Anyway, knowing Yang, she would say what she wanted to say, doesn't matter whether or not Jo was fine with it.

"I hope you don't pee in the couch," Yang said, out of the blue.

"Cristina!" Kepner censured her again, more serious this time.

For a second, Jo thought Yang was talking about the patient. Then she figured that it was about her.

"Excuse me?" asked Jo, even more intrigued.

"Closing," said Yang, this time, referring to the patient. "It's a long history. That girl was really crazy, a patient in the hospital. And the superhero didn't let anyone help her, he thought he could do everything by himself. Typical. And she tried to kill herself. In the kitchen. Our kitchen, only it was Meredith's at the time."

"Oh, my God!" said Jo.

"Wow! I didn't know that. I thought you were talking about Stevens," Kepner was looking surprised.

"No! This one was months earlier. Right! I'm done. Wilson, find me when you finish here, I'll give you the post-op instructions, right?" That said, Yang walked out the OR, without give them any other details about what happened to that girl.

"Right," Jo mumbled, a little disappointed. "Dr Kepner, can I do something?"

"Yes, put your hand here," they started to work together as Cristina left the room. "You know, you don't have to listen everything Cristina says."

"Oh, it's fine. It's not like I didn't know my boyfriend had a thousand of women before me."

"Doesn't it bother you? Seriously?"

"Seriously," she stated sincerely. What bothered her was to know that Alex must've been thinking that she was crazy too. Definitely, she would find him as soon as he come back from the court.

"I wish Matthew was like you. I only had one and... Whatever. Let's save this man."

* * *

"I don't know if I can wait much longer. The last time I saw one of my girlfriends acting this way..." Entering the court, Alex confessed his concerns to Meredith.

"Stop it! Jo is not Izzie. Or Rebecca. She's not getting cancer, she's not gonna be crazy, she's not gonna die just because she's with you. She said she's too busy this week, maybe she's just too busy, taking advantage of this situation to get more OR time. Don't you remember how it works for second years?" Meredith tried to reassure him, but he didn't know if it would work.

"Hi," said Owen, approaching them. "Where is Torres?"

"She isn't here yet," Meredith replied. Alex didn't say anything, and Owen seemed to notice that he wasn't in a very good moment.

"Still worried about Wilson?"

"What do you think?"

"I think she is afraid of being fired. If Torres loses the trial, I mean."

"What? You guys wanna fire her?" Alex didn't mean to sound rude. Owen was doing a lot, like a real friend - and they never had a personal relationship before. But he couldn't understand why Jo could think she would be fired.

"No," Owen said, looking at Meredith for approval. "No one is being fired. It's just a thought, based in the fact that she's working harder than usual."

"Owen has a point," said Meredith.

"And why the hell she doesn't talk to me?"

"Because she knows you, Alex. She knows you would be pissed," Meredith explained. "If you want, I can talk to her and assure her that her job is not in jeopardy."

"Would you do that?"

"Sure. Now, calm yourself, because Callie must be here any minute and she is the one who needs the most support."

"Fine. And thanks. You both." That sounded a good plan. He hoped it would work.

As Meredith said, Callie arrived soon and they were allowed to enter the courtroom. After a few minutes that all of them felt like a few hours, they read the verdict: Callie was innocent. It was over. They could breathe again.

* * *

"Come on, Jo! You avoided him for three days, and now you can't wait two more hours?" Stephanie asked.

"If Yang thinks I'm crazy, I'm sure he is thinking that it's much worse than it really is," Jo replied.

"Obviously. He asked me about you like a hundred times. I told you."

"I know. I'm pathetic."

"Well, I didn't want to said that, but..." Right them, they were interrupted by Jo's phone.

"It's a text. From Alex." She opened it immediately, reading to her friend the only word that was there. "Innocent."

* * *

"Meet me for lunch?" Alex read in his phone, only a few minutes after he texted Jo about the results of the trial. He sighed in relief as he typed back, "I'll be there in forty minutes".

When he arrived, she was waiting for him at the cafeteria.

"Hey," he said, kissing her briefly in the lips.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Now, that was the Jo Wilson he knew. The outspoken girl he loved, who never waited to say what she had to say.

"It's okay. I get it. But now you know you don't have to fear for your job, right?"

"What? Fear for my job?" She looked confused.

"Wasn't this the reason why you were picking all those freaking shifts with Hunt and refusing to talk to me?" Now, he was confused.

"No. Why? I... I mean... That's what you're thinking?"

"Hunt said that. He thought you were afraid that if Callie lost the case, you'd be fired for not being able to help her."

"Oh, my God. No, it's not this. I mean, it had something to do with me thinking that she could lose the case by my fault, but..." she stopped, suddenly, bringing all his concerns back.

"But what?"

It took her a minute to answer.

"It was that place. It brought me some memories that I'm hiding from for fifteen years."

"Okay, and..." Alex encouraged her to continue, noticing that it was difficult for her.

"I witnessed my foster sister and best friend being... abused... by our math teacher. When I was twelve."

"Crap!"

"Wait, I didn't finish. I testified but I couldn't help as much as I wanted to. I... I couldn't tell exactly what I saw. And I still can't, I still don't know. I believe her and I know I was there, I just can't remember. Our foster parents didn't care about us and we were sent to different places. I was alone and hurt and pissed and..."

Alex was feeling sick. He already knew that she went through hell during her childhood and teenager years, but she never gave him any details. He didn't want to know the details, unless she wanted to tell.

"Jo..."

He didn't know what to say, so he just took her hand into his, wishing that this gesture could protect her from those memories.

"When the judge interrupted me, I freaked out, because this time I knew what I should say, but I still couldn't help."

"Why you didn't tell me this before?" He wanted to be supportive, he wanted to be there to handle anything with her.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me!"

"Yes, I did. Look at you now! Anyway, this morning, Yang said something about a girl who went crazy and peed in the couch, and..."

"What? I'm gonna kill Cristina!"

"No! Don't say anything to her. It was good. She made me realize that by avoiding to tell you about my bad memories, I was triggering yours. So, I'm sorry." She didn't need to apologize. He could be angry at himself for not being able to make her talk before, but he would never be mad at her knowing that she was going through all this alone just to protect his feelings. He sighed.

"You know you're not alone anymore, right?"

"I do."

"And you know that you can tell me anything. I've been through a lot of things and I've seen a lot. Whatever it is, I can handle."

"I know."

"So, you better never freaking do that again."

She smiled at his half-smile, before reply:

"I won't."


	10. Don't forget to remember (10x10)

**Author notes:**

* Thank you, guys, for the reviews. I'm glad to know that you're enjoying it.

* This chapter is only the first part of Thanksgiving. There's more, I'm already writing it.

* Chapter named after a song by Bee Gees.

* Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*******CHAPTER 10 - DON'T FORGET TO REMEMBER*******

"Dr Webber? Can I borrow one of your residents?" Alex asked, standing at the door of the room, barely decorated for Thanksgiving.

"Of course. Wilson," he cried to Jo, who was at the bathroom. "It looks like Dr Karev needs you."

"I'll be right back," Jo said, coming out.

"Take your time," Dr Webber smiled, happy to donate a few minutes to her boyfriend.

"Hey," Alex took her hand and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to Mer's. Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

Jo knew that Alex wanted to spend the day with her, but she still didn't feel too comfortable to hang out with his friends - except, maybe, for Jackson. Besides, she still felt guilty about Webber's accident a week ago.

"Yes. Go have fun."

"You call me when you're finish here?"

"Sure!"

While they kissed goodbye, Jo thought about how grateful she should be for having Alex in her life. One year ago, they weren't even friends yet and she had no one. She spent the night at her tiny apartment, eating junk food and watching old family movies.

"Don't forget to give thanks for your wonderful girlfriend," she teased him.

"You bet!"

* * *

"Uncle Alex!" Zola cried, running to him as soon as he entered the door. He took her in his arms, talking about how gorgeous she was with that orange dress. Looking at the room, he realized that everybody was already there. Callie, Arizona and Sofia, and Owen and Emma. Three couples, three kids and him. He wished that Cristina was there too, but he new she wouldn't. His two best friends were still not talking to each other.

Alex put Zola on the ground again, heading to the kitchen to find Meredith and let the beers he'd brought.

"Happy thanksgiving."

"Happy thanksgiving. Where's Wilson?" Meredith asked.

"She's at the hospital, with Webber, Edwards and Murphy."

"Oh," she said, emotionless.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

Alex loved Meredith as his sister, but she wasn't acting like herself since her and Cristina started to fight. He felt like he was the only one who knew and cared for them both to do something, but he wasn't really good with people. So he said the first thing that came to his mouth and, suddenly, he was questioning his best friend about his girlfriend.

"You can say you didn't want her to come," he accused, not happy with himself, though not able to avoid it.

"Well, I like her, but she is not exactly my friend."

"But if I am, you think I'm wrong to want to bring my girlfriend? Six months ago you were excited wanted us to get together. You should be thankful, you know?"

Meredith sighed. Alex didn't want to fight with her, but he had to say that.

"You're right. I'm sorry. There's a lot of things going on, and... Wel, I am thankful for you have someone who loves you. I haven't seen you this happy with a girl in years."

"I don't think I was this happy with someone ever," he concluded, thinking about the few women he had in his life who weren't just for sex.

"Not even..." Meredith interrupted herself before talking about his ex-wife.

"No, never," he reassured her. "I think it's the first time in my life that I have a relationship where I'm allowed to be myself. She understands me, I don't have to explain anything, to prove anything, like I had so many times before. I love her, Mer."

"Wow. This is kinda weird. Look at your eyes! They're smiling. So bright and shiny!" she teased, genuinely happy for him.

"Shut up! You have a husband, a dream house and two perfect kids. You are the bright and shiny one here," he teased her back and she laughed.

"Do you remember our first thanksgiving?"

"How can I forget? I had failed my boards and you were a..." she joined him, and they finished the sentence together, "miserable diseased dirty ex-mistress." Most of his life, Alex didn't have good reasons to celebrate Thanksgiving. But in the last seven years, he knew he had at least one thing to be thankful for: Meredith's friendship. Though they had some arguments and even a serious fight, they're still there for each other.

"Mom!"

"We grew up," Meredith said, as she heard her daughter cry from the bedroom.

"We grew up," Alex echoed.

* * *

"So, you're choosing me over Karev, Wilson? I don't think I'm this interesting," Dr Webber said, when Stephanie and Leah left to bring more food.

"It's fine. I didn't want to be the only resident in an attendings party," Jo replied.

"I am the only attending slash patient in a residents party," he pointed. "Do you know that Meredith was an intern when she started to date Derek, don't you?"

Jo didn't know what to say. Dr Webber was a really good gossiper.

"I heard."

"So she can't say anything about you," he concluded.

"I know. It's not that. In fact, I like her and I think she likes me. But..." Jo realized she was about to say something she'd never said to anybody in the hospital - not even Alex. Somehow, she got attached to Dr Webber and, even with all his gossip, she felt she could trust him. "I never had a relationship this serious. I never was so close to someone to meet families or friends. We hang out with Steph and Jackson, and I meet Yang in the kitchen sometimes, but going to someone's house is a whole different thing. I'm still getting used to it," she confessed.

"You better work on that, I don't plan to be your excuse forever," he teased. "Besides, we're all happy to see Karev in a steady relationship."

"Are you?" she wasn's surprised, since it seems that everybody in the hospital knew about Alex's love life. Still, she felt a little weird that someone was saying that directly to her.

"Of course! He's a good man, you know? I don't know if he knows it, but I like him. I always did, even when he was that stubborn intern bringing me trouble. Do you believe that I had to switch him in the second day? His former resident couldn't handle him, and asked me to send him to The Nazi."

"The Nazi?"

"Doctor Bailey."

"Oh."

"Yes. She had the hardest class. They were tough, but they were good. One of them died and I had to fire another one, but the other three turned out just fine," he smiled.

"Who were the other three? Alex, Grey and Yang?"

"Yes. I couldn't be more proud of them. Specially Grey and Karev. Yang is the independent one, she and everybody know how good she is. Meredith is Ellis Grey's daughter, she has surgery in her DNA, but she was very insecure. And Karev was the underdog. I like underdogs, you know? They can fill your expectations and they can surprise you, but they never disappoint you. This one surprised me when he decided for pediatrics."

"And when was that?" Now, she was interested. Alex would never brag about his conquers, but she knew she could learn a lot by listening some of the hospital histories.

"Three or four years ago. He was a third year when he started to work with Robbins. Those two are a good pair, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." She'd learned a lot working with them. Team PEDS were really good.

"As soon as Murphy and Edwards come back, I'm gonna tell you some of my histories."

"Can't wait."


	11. When you come home (10x10)

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* Chapter named after a song by Mark Schultz.

* DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

*******CHAPTER 11 - WHEN YOU COME HOME*******

"I'm thankful for the second chances and the fresh starts," Arizona said, looking to Callie. "Karev, your turn."

"Me?" Even though everybody was giving their thanks, he didn't think he had to do that. Not that he didn't have anything to give thanks for. He had, he just wasn't used to express those kind of things out aloud.

"Do you see other Karevs here? Come on. I'm your boss, I'm telling you," she said with her cheery Arizona tone.

"Shut up! You're not my boss here," Alex pointed. Except for Emma, everybody seemed to be having fun with their banter.

"Alex. You're in my house, so I'm the boss and it's your turn," Meredith decided.

"You see? Now you have to say something," Arizona said, still playfully and smiling at her win.

"Fine. I'm thankful for... For the the food. It's really good." Right on time, his phone rang. "It's from the hospital."

It was Jo. She was at the hospital, so it was from the hospital. He didn't lie. He wasn't a good liar.

"Oh, we know! Tell Wilson you are thankful for her interruption," Arizona shouted, and everybody laughed.

"Hey!" Alex said at the phone. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah. But don't hurry, I can wait," Jo replied.

"We're starting to eat. One more hour and we meet at the house. It's okay?"

"Sure. Bye."

* * *

"Hey!" Alex said, as he entered the living room, two hours later, and found Jo lying on the couch with a book. "What are you reading?"

"The Book Thief."

She marked the page and sat with her legs crossed to give him some space. He sat by her side and kissed her. Then, he took the book from her hands and looked at it's cover.

"I thought you'd already read that," he said.

"I did. Four times. It's my favorite book. Liesel reminds me of myself," she confessed.

"Remind me to read it someday," Alex said and Jo smiled. He didn't seem to notice how sweet it was.

"So... One hour, uh?" She asked, more curious than mad for him being late.

"Emma insisted that I had to wait until the dessert. I'm sorry. I brought leftovers," he showed the bags on his right hand. She hadn't notice them before.

"It's okay. I wouldn't be able to eat anything one hour ago." Actually, she could be a couple more hours without eat, but he seemed excited about them eating together.

"Really?" He was surprised. Well, she wasn't like him, who could eat everything without being sick. "I ate a lot, but I still have room for our chicken. You brought it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Come on," she got up, already heading to the kitchen. Then, she stopped. "Unless you were serious when you said that about eat in the car."

"I was. But the couch is much more comfortable now."

Alex followed Jo to grab some drink from the fridge, while Jo unpacked the food and decided what to put on the microwave.

"Is Cristina home yet?" He asked.

"I don't think so," she replied, not sure. "I went upstairs only to take a shower, but I didn't see if her door was closed."

"Put the turkey at the microwave too. If she didn't come, we'll eat it," he decided, opening a beer and putting one for her in the table.

"I should break up with you before I get too fat," she teased.

"Don't even start with that. You can gain fifty pounds and you'll still be hot," he came from behind and took her by her waist.

She turned to him, lacing her arms on his neck.

"Good, mister Right Answer," she kissed him. "I don't believe you, but it's good to hear that."

They kissed again and he started to play with the curls of her hair, until they were interrupted by the microwave alarm. Alex pulled the food out of it, put the chicken on a plate, returned the turkey inside and went to the living room. Jo was right behind him, with their beers. They sat side by side on the couch, and Jo turned on the television. After switch all the channels twice, she decided she didn't want to watch anything. Talking was much more interesting.

"How was your day at Dr Grey's?" she asked. In moments like that, they seemed an old married couple, though it's been less than five months since they started to date. Jo liked that feeling of comfort and familiarity.

"Babysitting with Owen. Those kids love us," he said with that super-hot-half-smile, and asked back: "Yours?"

"Listening Webber's histories." Jo had a really good time that afternoon. She loved spend time with Dr Webber, learning not only about medicine, but about the people at the hospital.

"Does he still have histories that you guys haven't listened yet?" he asked, skeptical.

"Oh, yeah, he does. Actually, he told us some interesting things about you and your friends," she looked at him with a playful smile. He put the beer in the table and raised his eyebrow to her.

"He what?"

"Don't worry, they were good things," she stopped for a second, deciding if she could tease him a little or stop. He was relaxed, so she decided to go further. "Well, most of it. I guess that part about the heart in the elevator isn't a very pleasant memory for you."

"Shut up! I was an intern," he started serious, but changed his tone to tease her too. "Should I remind you about the day I kicked you out of my OR because you were scared?"

"Nope," she made a face at him. "Let's talk about the good memories. Like the night you and Grey decided to operate a boy without your attending. Tell me everything, I wanna hear from you."

"It's not a big deal. We knew what we had to do and that guy was a douche. I almost trade PEDS for Ortho because of him."

She tried to picture him in Ortho and concluded it would be a waste of talent. "I can't imagine you in any other specialty."

"Ortho is nice, and I like Callie. I'd be good at it," he was defensive, until she explains: "But you are great in Peds."

"Whatever." Typical Alex Karev, underestimating himself, she thought.

Right then, the front door opened and they saw Yang pass on a rush to the stairs. She didn't seem to notice them.

"Cristina?" Alex shouted.

"Do you have food?" Yang shouted back, right to the point.

"Yep."

"Save it. I'll be back," she said and they heard her steps on the second floor.

Alex and Jo looked at each other. Jo coexisted with the cardiothoracic surgeon since she and Alex started to hang out, but Cristina Yang's moods still scared her sometimes. Alex only rolled her eyes at his friend's response and his girlfriend's surprised face. They waited for a couple of minutes, but since she didn't come, Jo broke the silence and brought the conversation back where they'd left it.

"Webber also told us about the baby you held in the kangaroo position. He said he didn't believe when Bailey suggested that you'd be perfect on Peds, but Robbins was excited."

"She's always excited. And, again, it's not a big deal. I just held the baby to warm him."

"Yeah, I bet you were pretty hot shirtless at the NICU." As she said it, Jo looked at him in the eyes, inviting him to kiss her. He did and he seemed to be ready for more.

"I can be shirtless now, if you want to check my temperature."

She laughed.

"Yang will be here any second, but it's a good idea for later."

"Fine. So, you spent the whole afternoon talking about me?" he asked.

"No, don't fool yourself. He talked a lot about Grey and Yang too. But I like to hear old histories about my kick-ass pediatric surgeon boyfriend, who would never tell them himself."

"There's nothing to tell," he shrugged.

"See? My point. You'd be impressed if you could see yourself on someone else's perspective..." Jo would tell him what Dr Webber said about being proud of them, but she was interrupted by someone at the door. Yang was there, in her slippers and nightclothes.

"Where's the food?"

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* I was planning to write Alex and Jo eating with Cristina and finish Thanksgiving with this, but I had so much fun with their conversation that I decided to keep it this way and write one more chapter before move to write about the next episode. I hope you like it.


	12. Thank you for loving me (10x10)

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* I'm sorry, I wish I could update faster, but things are a little harsh for me this month. And I'm sorry for not being able to answer your reviews and PMs.

* We're still on Thanksgiving. I'm planning one chapter about 10x11 and one about that wonderful-amazing-perfect barn scene. Then I'll probably close this fic and start another one when the show comes back. Meanwhile, I have a few ideas for other Jolex fics, but I don't know yet which one I'm gonna write first. They include a series of one-shots about Jo and her friends, a crossover with Being Erica and a short fic that also involves Cristina and Owen, my second favorite couple. Your opinions are always welcomed.

* Chapter named after a song by Bon Jovi.

* **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

******* CHAPTER 12 - THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME *******

_It's hard for me to say the things_  
_I want to say sometimes_  
_There's no one here but you and me_  
_[...]_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
(Thank you for loving me - Bon Jovi)

Sitting at the couch with Jo, Alex watched as Cristina walked through the living room and sat in the armchair.

"Where's the food?" she asked again.

"I guess we ate all the chicken," he replied. "But we still have the turkey I brought from Mer's."

"Emma's food? Yey. Why you didn't say that before?" She said, sarcastically. Alex didn't understand. It's food, it didn't matter who cooked it, right?

Noticing an uncomfortable silence, Jo excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving the two friends alone.

"You said you were fine with Owen dating," Alex said.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Do I look fine?"

No, she didn't.

"Why did you break up with him, first of all?" Alex asked.

"I already told you that. It's complicated. We want different things."

Alex got up and went to the kitchen to pick up another beer, returning to the living room with one for himself and one for his friend. Once back, he didn't say anything, waiting for Jo and thinking that Cristina's issue was already over. After a few seconds, she broke the silence.

"When Burke left me, I thought I would never love again. I thought I would never be over him." She paused for a second and Alex nodded. He remembered. "Then I met Owen and... I know I can do this. And it hurts more. You know what I mean."

It was a statement, not a question. He knew, indeed. He knew that it's possible to have the heart broken and survive. It may take time, but it's possible to love again. Love another person even more than the first one. He knew how it was terrifying the thought of losing again.

They sat in silence, both immersed in their own thoughts, until Jo's footsteps upstairs bring them back to reality.

"Do you want to have kids?" Cristina asked, out of the blue.

"What?" He tried to understand when the conversation moved from her love life to his.

"You should talk to her," she answered, before change the subject for good. "Screw it. I'm gonna eat that turkey."

One hour later, Cristina went to her room, leaving Alex and Jo alone again.

"Let's go too?" Alex asked, to the asleep girl pretending to watch a cheesy movie by his side.

"No. Let me stay here," she replied, yawning and turning off the television.

Getting up, Alex put his left arm on her back and the right beneath her knees, carrying her up. He did this often; she was always too tired to move.

"You're such a gentleman," Jo said once they get at his bedroom and he put her in the bed. He smiled. He was sure she was a little drunk.

"And you are a princess."

Now, it was her turn to smile at the mention of the nickname he gave her a while ago and she hated. He stopped to call her princess when she asked him to, but he couldn't hold himself now. She actually looked a little like the Sleeping Beauty from the movie that one of his patients was watching the day before.

Alex kissed her briefly and turned to the bathroom to take a shower before sleep.

"No... I'm not gonna wait for you to come back," Jo said as soon as she noticed what he was doing.

"I thought you were too tired to want me with you in the bed," he replied, taking off his shirt.

"I'm not that tired," she said and took off her shirt too.

Alex jumped back to the bed.

"Oh, really? I think we can work on get ourselves that tired."

He kissed her and she kissed him back, passionately. They would never be too tired for each other.

Half hour later, they were laying together in the bed, her head resting on his chest and his hand running through her hair. He thought she was sleeping already and tried to get up and take his shower, but she moaned and started to talk again.

"We forgot to say our thanks," she said in a childish voice that sounded more like a whisper.

"You're sleeping. We don't need to," he said and kissed the top of her head.

She opened her eyes and turned her face to him.

"You don't need if you don't want to, but I want," the drunk asleep voice was off and, though Alex didn't know what she would say, he knew it was something serious for her.

"Okay," he said. "I'm listening."

"I'm thankful for having you. I think you should know." That said, she closed her eyes again and fell quickly sleep, without giving him the chance to reply.

Alex stood there, watching her. Her peaceful breath, her curly hair spread on the pillow, her beautiful lips forming a little smile. God, he loved that smile! Touching her forehead with a kiss, he said what he wanted to say every year from now.

"I'm thankful for having you too."


	13. Harder to breathe (10x11)

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* Am I the only one who's already going through Jolex withdrawal?

* This chapter is the most difficult thing I've ever wrote. I use to say that Alex is me in a different context, and sometimes it's really creepy how I can relate with him. But I have a great father, so it's hard for me to imagine myself in this whole situation with Jimmy. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* There's a new poll on my profile, about three ideas I had for a new fic. Cristina meeting Owen after one year in Alex's wedding, Jo finding that she has two sisters or one shots about Jo and her friends? I'd love to read your thoughts about it.

* Chapter named after a song by Maroon 5.

* Disclaimer: I own nothing.

******* CHAPTER 13 - HARDER TO BREATHE *******

_Is there anyone out there?_  
_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
(Harder to breathe - Maroon 5)

"Alex, Aaron, get your asses in the car..."

"...before I give you something to cry about."

Standing at the door of his father's room, Alex drove the memory lane to his childhood again. He wanted to forget all of that, but, ironically, while some people would give anything to recover the good memories they've lost, he was able to remember everything. Specially what he heard. All those angry words from his father, his mother and even his brother. He remembered every single word that Jimmy was saying in his delusions.

Moving his eyes to the chair, he saw the person who was the opposite of the patient in bed. The one who was his friend and his love. The one who said he was good. The one who knew him so deeply that she always said the right words in the right time to make him calm down.

He could stand there all night, filling his mind with bad and good memories about those two people: The man who gave him life, but also screwed it, and the woman who brought him joy when he had already accepted that it didn't belong to him. His heart ached with the wounds that were open again, though this time he felt a little lighter to know that he didn't have to go through this alone.

"Karev? Are you okay?" Alex heard Owen's voice.

"What?" Lost in his thoughts, Alex didn't notice the other man standing a few feet alway from him until he speaks.

"She told me," with his head, Owen pointed to Jo and Jimmy inside the room. "Wilson. She tried to convince me to send him to a facility, but I can't kick out a patient. so I'm sorry."

Alex wanted to keep that a secret, but he couldn't be mad at Jo for telling the chief. Besides, with everything that happened that day, he was surprised that nobody had heard that yet.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

Owen looked at him for a second, before walk away. "Okay, then. If you need a break or something, just let me know."

Alex barely heard those words.

* * *

Jo woke up with her neck aching. She had no idea how long she'd slept in that chair, but it was more time than she was used to be in that position. Jimmy was still asleep and Alex was at the door, looking at them.

"How long you've been there?" she asked.

"I don't know. Five minutes," he replied and she knew he was lying.

"You know we're a terrible liar. How long?" She asked again.

He looked at his watch. "Forty minutes."

"Alex! You should've woke me up."

As he didn't reply, she realized: He wasn't there to talk to her. He was there for Jimmy. After all pain that man brought to him, he was still there, being the adult, the responsible. Her heart broke for him.

"He's gonna be okay," she said, sweetly.

"No, he's not. You shouldn't put your faith on him, I don't want you to be disappointed too." As he said that, Alex entered the room and stood next to her, before the bed. She could see in his eyes how desperate he was to believe that things could be different this time.

"Are you? Disappointed?" She asked.

He looked at her, then back at Jimmy. "No. He can't affect me anymore. I don't care."

She knew he was lying. For some people, not care is not an option, and Jo was pretty sure that he was one of those. She touched his hand, making him look directly at her: "So why are you here now?"

He hold her gaze for a second, before reply. "Because of you. I didn't want to go and leave you here alone."

She rolled her eyes. "Alex, I can take care of myself, you know that."

He didn't answer. She knew why. They both had tears in their eyes, though he tried to hide his. He didn't say anything, until she break the silence.

"Alex... It's okay. You are allowed to feel anything you are feeling right now."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "I'm going home. Will you come with me?"

Jo thought for a second. She planned to stay there all night. She had decided that she would do anything in her power to help that man through his recovery. Somehow, she got a little attached to him. Besides, even though Alex didn't seem to realize it yet, everything that junkie man and his crazy wife did, build the man she fell in love. She couldn't be mad at him. But he was on a hospital, and there were nurses who could take care of him during that night. Alex, on the other hand, was asking for her. She was the only person that knew what he'd been through that day and she would do anything to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

* * *

_"Aaron. Aaron!" Alex said to his heavy sleeper brother._

_"What?" Aaron opened his eyes. "She's having nightmares again?"_

_"Get Amber and go to the closet." As the scared little boy didn't answer, he yelled: "Now!"_

_"Why am I the one who have to take her while you go back to sleep?" Aaron mumbled._

_"Because I'm the oldest. I make the decisions. Go!"_

_Alex watched as his nine years old brother took their baby sister into the closet. It was good that Aaron thought he was going to sleep. It was better than let him know the truth. The ugly truth that he had to rescue his mother time after time. That he had to fight against their own father. That their mother's worst nightmare was the man who slept beside her. But this had to stop. For more than one year, he'd gathering strength, but now he was ready. He would put an ending on all this. He didn't know what he would do next, but that man would never put a finger on his mom again._

* * *

Alex woke up at the sound of Jo's alarm. He took his cellphone to see the time. 4 am. Only twenty minutes after the last time he'd looked at it. It'd been like that the whole night. A few minutes sleeping and having nightmares, one hour awake. He felt like a kid again, powerless against all the crap the universe had put on his life.

He didn't have to get up for another three hours, but he knew he wouldn't sleep anymore, so he decided to go to the hospital earlier. He heard the alarm went off again and Jo finally opened her eyes.

"Hey. Good morning. Did I wake you?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't asleep.

"No," he said. He considered the possibility of don't say anything else, but she knew him better. "I couldn't sleep all night."

"Alex..." She looked at him. Even in the dark, he could see the concern in her eyes. "Can I do something?"

"Coffee, maybe? Yours is way better than mine," he said, trying to light the mood. Her expression didn't change.

"Are you getting up already? Your shift only starts at 8, doesn't it?" Jo asked.

"I'm coming with you."

She opened her mouth and thought for a second before actually say something. "Do you want to talk? I can skip pre rounds today."

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied, staring at the ceiling.

She sighed, frustrated. "I wish I could do something, besides coffee, to make you feel better."

He wanted to say that her presence in his life was something already. That it was good to know that he had someone whether he wanted to talk, or just sit in silence. Someone who wouldn't judge him for being angry. Someone who wouldn't let him forget that life isn't always about bad things. He opened his mouth to talk, but the words didn't come out. Then, he looked at her eyes and, suddenly, she seemed to understand. She smiled at him, as he managed to mumble at least a few words.

"You already did."


	14. Because of you (10x12)

_I will not make  
__The same mistakes that you did  
__I will not let myself  
__'Cause my heart so much misery  
_(Because of you - Kelly Clarkson)

"Good morning, Mr Evans," Jo said as she entered the room 4218 at GSMH. Since Jimmy came back to the hospital, she went to check on him every day at the same hour. It was the fifth day; for the first three days, he was sleeping or hallucinating most of the time. On the fourth, he seemed a little better and she hoped that today he would be able to start the next phase of his treatment.

"Morning, doc. How you doing?" The patient replied.

"Good," she said with a little and professional smile. "And it seems like you are better too, since today you recognized me as your doctor."

"I would never forget you, darling," Jimmy said. She had to confess, the man was charming. Like father, like son, she thought, before censure herself. Loyalty. She would be always by Alex's side. She wouldn't be involved by Jimmy again, she was there as his doctor, nothing more.

"Yesterday, you're still calling me Hellen," she pointed.

"I'm sorry. She's my first wife," he explained. Of course, she already knew that. Alex's mother.

"I figured," Jo said, without paying much attention. She was more interested in compare the information on her tablet to see if he was progressing as it would be expected.

"You figured? Or did someone tell you?" Jimmy asked, touching her hand and making her look at him. As she didn't reply, he smirked and started to talk again. "Oh, come on. I may have been delusional most of my time here, but one look is enough to say that you have a thing with my son."

Jo opened her mouth without being sure about what she would say. "I'm not talking to you about Alex."

As she continued the check up, Jimmy didn't seem willing to stop the talking. "You're tough, uh! You were much nicer when I first got here. I bet you already knew and were trying to fix me, weren't you?"

"Jimmy, I'm a doctor. It's my job to try to fix you."

"I know doctors. You were trying too hard. I said I wouldn't make you any promises, and still I disappointed you, so you don't want to talk to me now, right?" A nurse entered the room to adjust his medication, and he stopped for a minute, while Jo gave her the new instructions. "But I like you. You seem to be a good girl. He chose well."

Jo couldn't hide a little smile and a sigh as she heard that. It was ironic. All of her life, she wanted a family. Since she didn't have any hopes to ever find her true relatives, she looked for that on the boys she dated. She dreamed about being accepted by her boyfriend's parents and siblings. Now, for the first time, she received that kind of approval, coming from a father that her boyfriend didn't want even see.

"He's smart. He was a smart boy, you know? I'm glad he managed to get here. A doctor! A surgeon. Pediatric surgeon, right? Who would've thought?" Jimmy kept talking, unaffected by the fact that no one was talking to him. When Jo stood in front of him for her last exam, he looked her right in the eyes. "I'm proud of him. Though I'm not sure if I have this right."

Jo finished her work, said goodbye and was ready to leave the room, when she turned back.

"Actually, I think you don't have the right of being proud. But I'd be too, if I was in your place," she said and then she switched back to the professional mode. "You're doing well, Jimmy. I see you tomorrow."

Like she did every day on that week, at some point of the day, she would find Alex and tell him about Jimmy's treatment. Today, she had a little more to say. As usual, he just listened.

* * *

"Karev, I have to get out a little earlier for the wedding, can you talk to Cody's dad?" Arizona asked, as they left the OR after operating on the boy.

"It depends. Can I tell him the truth?" Alex replied. He was still pissed, kids shouldn't have to pay for their parents mistakes like that boy would do.

"And what exactly is the truth? I mean, what exactly we know?" Arizona said and stopped, touching his arm to force him to stop too.

Alex stopped and looked at his boss's eyes. He knew he was about to receive a speech. Still, he answered what he wanted to tell the kid's father.

"The truth is that the man shouldn't have moved Cody, because now, the kid probably is gonna be paralyzed, and it's all his fault."

"The truth is that we still don't know that. You heard Callie, she consulted on Shepherd, Cody still has a chance. Why would you make his father go through more pain that he's already gone?" She replied. Yeah, she had a point. But...

"Either way, I think he should know. Even if the kid is okay." Alex insisted.

"Alex, he knows. He knows what he did was wrong. He doesn't need you to throw this on his face. He need you to focus on his son's recovery. If he's okay, doesn't matter what his father did or did not," she sighed, giving up. "You know? Forget it. I'm gonna talk to him."

He heard frustration all over her voice. Since they started to work together, five years ago, though Alex would never admit it out loud, he admired her as a mentor and as doctor. He wanted to be as good professional as she was. He wanted to make her proud of him, not frustrated. When she started to walk away, he called: "Wait. I'll go."

Arizona turned back and raised her eyebrow to him. "And you'll say..."

"That the surgery went well and we have to wait to know more," he finished, like the resident she had to mold one day.

"Good. Now you can go," she smiled a huge smile, making a gesture to invite him to pass. When he was only a few feet on his way, she called him back. "Alex?" He turned back, to see Arizona's I'm-proud-of-you-Alex-Karev look and hear her last words before walk away.

"It doesn't matter what people did to you. You're okay now."

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

* No Alex/Jo interaction on this chapter, but the next (and last) one will include some _barn_ scene, so I hope you'll forgive me for that and for taking too long to update.

* For those who still don't know, I'm writing another story, called Miles, which focus on Jolex and Crowen.

* Thank you for the follows and favorites (I didn't expect get them now, when I'm almost finishing the story) and specially for the reviews. I love reading them.


End file.
